Night Warriors of CP
The Night Warriors were formed in 2009 as a result of a merger between the original Night Warriors and Rogue Rangers. This iteration of the Night Warriors was commanded by the first Night Lord, Cowboysfan13 who was also known as Vince but they were an obscure force at this time. During 2010 and early 2011, they had seen a major increase in actively serving troops and became a world power army under the administration of Tomb147 and Vendetta who both served as Night Lord. They had made history during this period by being the first army to launch a successful campaign against the Army of Club Penguin and caused them to achieve victory. The Night Warriors served a key role during the Fifth World War, where they later were defeated by the ACP after the Dark Warriors defected to form an alliance with ACP while the Nachos withdrew their involvement in World War V after they sustained major losses against the ACP. After the retirements of Tomb and Vendetta, the Night Warriors saw a slow decline from their powerful status, which later administrations attempted to resolve through various means. Night Lords like Shadowe2, Dj Slides, and Greenoiscool kept the Night Warriors in the Top Ten, but their administrations were unsuccessful in accomplishing what was done by the Tomb147/Vendetta Administration. Shortly after the retirement of Night Lord Dj Slides, the army was struggling to maintain it's empire as well as it's discipline and troop sizes. Eventually, this resulted in the deactivation of the Night Warriors in 2014 as per the orders of Cowboysfan13/Vince who had returned to lead the Night Warriors around the same period of time, The following years would cause the Night Warriors to become a highly respected name in the community despite their deactivation. This lead to numerous attempts to resurrect the Night Warriors by various army leaders like xxToysoldier and Night Warriors veteran Drake, but these efforts were ill-fated and struggled to maintain it's footing even with the SMAP and SMAC Top 10's. These reincarnations were often heavily condemned by critics who argued that the Night Warriors had a strong legacy that deserved to rest and be untouched by opportunistic individuals seeking to receive a position in the Club Penguin Army Central Top 10. Many of these reincarnations were criticized and condemned by Tomb147 and Vendetta, who often re-emerged briefly to undermine their rise. The Night Warriors left a profound impact and legacy on the army community as a whole. They were the first army to establish a moderate isolationist stance with few allies, a one army policy, and developed an aggressive anti-ACP doctrine that lead to the invasion of much of the Army of Club Penguin's territories and their defeat. The anti-ACP doctrine, or the Vendetta doctrine, was also instrumental in influencing other armies that would soon launch similar offensive operations against ACP and many of those operations would eventually weaken and erode their influence in the final years of the Club Penguin armies. End In the end Night Warriors like Dark Warriors with some of it's remaining leaders BMX and Clade sought to close down the Night Warriors to save it's legacy for all time as Club penguin was also drawing a close. Category:Allies Category:Armies started in 2009